1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a folding chairs that are readily transportable to be used at the beach and other leisure uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs for beach, picnicking, backpacking and other outdoor use have long been known. One of the most common uses for such a chair is at the beach. Beach chairs have been constructed of a plurality of, light in weight, metallic tubular members with a fabric or plastic webbing being stretched across the members in order to form a seat section and a back section. Generally, these chairs are foldable from a collapsed position, occupying a minimum amount of space and facilitating portability, to an extended position which causes the leg assembly to be extended from the back section assuming a substantially right angled position to the seat section. In the past, these types of chairs have been merely carried to the beach along with other beach paraphernalia.
As an improvement to this conventional beach type of chair there has been designed collapsible type of chairs which could be transported to the beach by being carried on one's back. Also, it has been known in the past to construct a beach chair which includes pouches which could be utilized to store articles such as suntan oil, comb, brush and so forth. It has also been known to construct a beach chair which is to be usable in conjunction with an umbrella to protect the user from excessive exposure to the sun. However, little effort has been expended in the past in designing such chairs so that the chairs are of quality construction and quickly movable to the collapsed or retracted position and at the same time are quickly movable into the extended or usage position, and include necessary additional items usable by normal beach goers such as an ice chest and an umbrella.